This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We co-organized the SAS 2008 summer school (~50 participants ) with several other beamlines at the APS in July 28 [unreadable]August 3. Dr. Liang Guo gave lectures on biological sample preparation, and analysis and modeling of scattering data. Afterwards Drs. Guo and Bekyarova gave hands on training in data analysis to small groups. Six shifts of beamtime were allocated for hands-on experiments by the school participants. Lectures on fiber diffraction and solution scattering were given for the ACA crystallography summer school (Irving, Orgel) which is held at IIT every July. Most on-site training with new user groups is done one-on one by scientific staff. When developing a technique, however, we have found it useful to schedule beamtime in what we call a "workshop" format where a number of groups, usually a mixture of experienced and inexperienced users share a beamtime allocation where 3-4 groups of users come in for a given 4-6 day period and share the beamtime. Novices will then have the opportunity to observe more experienced users in action and have the opportunity to share experiences with other participants. We have recently adapted this format for scheduling beamtime on the BioCARS 14 BM instrument under the direction of Prof. Orgel. Fourteen IIT students have undergone training in fiber diffraction during this reporting period and at least 15 new students from outside user groups in other modalities. The BioCAT website (http://www.bio.aps.anl.gov) has a special section on training. A particularly important component is training in safety and compliance issues.